


Shes Me And I'm Her

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Explicit Language, Fighting, Gen, Reader Insert, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: You, Y/n Todd are transported to a different universe where you find out that everything is the same, well except there’s a Jason Todd in this universe and you're supposed to be him, well you're supposed to be each other.





	1. Chapter 1

A groan fell from your lips as you sat up. A sharp pain went through the side of your face and down your side and leg. You sat up and checked your surroundings, it looked like you were at the train station in Gotham. You placed your hands on your red helmet before taking it off, half of the helmet was shattered leaving small pieces of shrapnel in your face.

“What the fuck happened?” You asked yourself moving your jacket and looking at the gash to your side. All you could remember was fighting off a new villain in Gotham and then there was a flash of light and everything went black and now you were here, laying on the cold concrete. You placed your hand to your ear and pressed the button on your coms.

“Bruce are you there? What happened? Hello?” You said into your coms trying to get in contact with your family. The only thing you got in return was static and a little interference. “Fuck!” You yelled using your hands to push your self off the ground with a groan. You clutched your side putting pressure on it as to not bleed out.

You bent down and grabbed your helmet and put it under your arm and began to make your way to where your motorcycle was parked before you got into the fight. You looked into a window and examined your face and seen how bloody it was. Blood covered the left side of your face and pieces of your helmet were embedded in it.

Taking your shaky free hand you bit your lip and pulled a big chunk out of your face with a little hiss. You felt the blood begin to trickle out of the wound but you didn’t care. You made sure your Domino mask rested securely on your face before dragging your self along Gotham’s dirt roads.

“Don’t ya know its not good for people do dress up like that dirty Red hood?” Someone called behind you. The voice was deep and sickening sounding. Your eyebrow raised before you turned around and gave him and his group questioning look.

“I am The Red hood,” you grunted out taking the hand away from your wounded side and placing it on the gun in your waistband. “Would you like a fucking demonstration?”

The entire group chuckled darkly before cracking their knuckles and nodding at each other. “We sure would sweetheart.”

You swiftly placed the broken helmet on your head a jolt of adrenaline coursed through your veins pushing the pain out of your mind. You smirked and raised your hands in a defensive position. “As you wish.”

They charged at you. You grabbed the first one by the arm and flipped him over your shoulder and kicking the one who came at you from the side making him stumble back. You grabbed the third one by the collar of his shirt and kneed him in the stomach before reeling your arm back and knocking him out with a quick blow to the face with your elbow.

“Is that all you assholes got?” You asked sarcastically. The two got up and charged up at you from both sides but you just stepped out of the way and slammed their heads together effectively knocking the two out. “Wow, that was easier than expected.”

“I wish you had a little more fight in you.” You kicked at of the men in the side harshly.

You gripped your side and turned into the alley to your right. You took out your grapple gun and made your way onto the rooftop where you fell to your knees in pain. You laid on your back for a minute before pushing the distress signal on your helmet. It blinked a few times trying to get a connection to someone before turning completely off.

“Fuck you!” you yelled hitting the helmet, dragging yourself to your feet looking for any sign of your Motorcycle and not finding any sign of it. You grumbled to yourself before painfully jumping across rooftop to rooftop. That’s when you heard it a soft voice coming through your Coms.

“I-interference-blood,” The voice was broken by static you only caught bits and pieces of the voice. You used your hand to turn a nob on your helmet and moved the frequency of your coms until the voice was clear.

“Can you guys hear me? It’s Red Hood. Bruce are you there? Anyone?” You asked pushing the button to talk. The line was silent before you heard someone land behind you rather harshly. The sound of boots on concrete made you turn your head towards the sound.

“Who the fuck are you?” A deep voice asked from behind you. You whipped your head around and saw a tall man trying to be intimidating, his build was strong and full of muscle but what drew your attention was your completely identical red helmets and clothing. You wouldn’t back down from him.

You looked him up and down before smirking. “I’m who they call Red Hood, so who are you a fan?” You questioned winching when your hand pushed a little too hard on the wound on your side. You were getting dizzy from blood loss and it was now starting to drench through your clothing.

He squared his shoulders and examined you and everything you were wearing. That’s when you head a voice come through your Com. “Who are you?” the sound of Bruce’s voice coming through your Coms made your head jerk to the side but you saw the other man move his head slightly to the side as if he heard him too.

“It’s me, Red hood and I need medical assistance to my location,” You said before turning to the man in your outfit and giving him a look. “I don’t have time for you right now but if you’re looking for a fight I can give you one. I don’t want to hurt you.”

When he didn’t make any movement to near you, you turned around and went to go to the other roof only for everything to go black.

________

You woke up to the feeling of what felt as small pricks on the side of your body. A groan fell from your lips as you moved your head to the side and your eyes fluttered open to see Alfred hunched over your body. Your hand twitched at your side before you reached up to touch your face and felt a couple sutures on your face.

“Hello Miss, I have a few stitched left please stay still,” Alfred said pushing your chest slightly to keep you down.

“Don’t call me that Alfred, you know its Y/n,” You said placing your hand on the helmet that was next to you. It was one of your favorites but you had no idea how it had even broken, someone or yourself must have hit it pretty hard. You chuckled softly at the thought of the last time your helmet had broken, Bruce had broken it when he fought you when you first got to Gotham.

Alfred finished sticking you up and wrapped a bandage over your side wound. He gave you a puzzled look. “How exactly do you know who I am miss?” He asked while handing your jacket to put over your bare torso.

You sat up and chuckled thinking Alfred was joking with you. “Alfred, It’s me, Y/n Todd you know the Robin who died?” You hopped off of the metal table and wrapped the Jacket around you only to come face to face with the man who was on the rooftop with you. You missed the gasp from Alfred.

“You again? Alfred, who is this guy?” You turned to Alfred who only gave you a semi-amused look as you pointed to the dark haired man behind you.

“Well I’m Jason Todd or The Red Hood,” He grunted out crossing his arms intimidatingly. This time he didn’t have on your helmet and you could see his face. You examined his face and saw the similarities that tied you two together.

He had a white streak in his hair the same as you but what really drew you in was his ocean blue eyes mixed with the Lazarus green that you were once basked in. His eyes were similar to your (e/c) that was also mixed with the neon green that made you shudder. What really made you realize that this guy was you somehow, there was the J carved into his cheek.

“The joker did that,” You whispered placing your fingers on the J scarred on his cheek. For a moment Jason was stunned, his eyes widened momentarily being caught off guard by your knowledge of how he got the scar.

He swiftly grabbed your hand and ripped it away from his face. You saw the snarl on his face, it looked like yours when you were upset or confused. “How the hell do you know that?”

You pulled your hand away harshly. You licked your finger and scrubbed at your cheek. There was makeup and dried blood covering your face so of course, he couldn’t see it.

The blood came off your face and there in all its glory was the J. Yours wasn’t as prominent as his, you used lots of lotion to get the thing off your face but it was still noticeable. You didn’t want remains of the Jokers touch on you and that included the J. The Joker had also done the same to you.

“This is insane, I must be dreaming,” you said to yourself as you turned away sitting back on the metal table. You looked up to the dark haired man and cocked your eyebrow, “Where’s Bruce? As much as he’s a pain in the ass He might know something about this.”

“He went out with Tim, they were going to see about that flash of light that caused interferences,” Jason grunted out he sat down examining you. You just gave him a nod, that must have been where you came from. He could also serve similar between the two of you. Your eyes held the same mixture of Lazarus green he did and you had the same scars he did.

“I’d look damn good as a woman,” Jason said with a smirk after he had finally gotten a good like at you.

You have him a look before nodding, “Hell yeah you would just look at me.” You gestured down to yourself with a smirk. “You don’t look that bad yourself.” He just gave you an ‘I know’ look.

You two sat in silence for a moment before you spoke up, “The thugs from this universe suck, mine are way tougher.” Jason just gave you a smirk and shook his head. “We should train together or something to see your skills,” You added.

“We should.”

“I’m sorry for ya know, what happened to you,” you said softly looking away from him. You were never one for self-pity but you knew what it was like to be killed and brought back to life. Technically you two were the same person but at the same time, he wasn’t.

He gave you a soft grunt, you knew exactly what he meant. “You too,” he said standing up. “If you’re me from a different universe or whatever, you know your way around or is this place different?” He asked confused.

You stood up with him and made your way around pointing out what was the same and what was different from your world. “I suppose just little things are different. The real question is are we really the same?” Your eyebrow raised in question as a smirk spread over your face. It was like you were looking at the male version of yourself and it was rather interesting.

“Your version of the Batcave under the GCPD?”

“Yeah, were you replaced by Tim Drake shortly after your death?”

“Yes, get thrown in the pit by Talia, Damian’s mother?”

“Hell yeah.”

You and Jason smirked at each other while Alfred stood there shaking his head. You were about to ask Jason one more question before the sound of the batmobiles’ engine roared as it entered the came. You rolled your eyes and grunted at the sound of Bruces’ arrival, your relationship was still broken with your own Bruce and you guessed it would be the same with this worlds version.

Bruce jumped out of the Batmobile and slaked towards you with long strides, it looked as if he was stalking his prey. His boots sounded throughout the cave, you could see the deep frown on his face as he looked you over, you could see the hostility.

“You were supposed to keep her in one spot, Jason why can’t you ever just listen?” Bruce grunted out as he stood intimidatingly. You could feel scowl forming on your face as you squared your shoulders and glared at him, standing at your full length.

You spent so long trying to be like your older brother Dick Grayson and trying to please Bruce. Now in your universe, you were trying to fix things with him but he was so hard-headed and everything had to be his way or the highway. “You should know, Bruce I was never one to listen. Don’t you remember how I died?” You questioned an angry look rested on your face.

Bruce looked at you in surprise, he didn’t expect you to know who he was. He pulled the cowl off his face and looked at Alfred for some answers but he only got a head shake in response. “How do you know?”

“Well in this universe I’m supposed to be your son but apparently in mine, I’m your daughter,” You shrugged your shoulders and laughed a bit at the sound of calling yourself his daughter. “If you can even call me that, I guess I just used to be your partner.”

“Yeah, this is Y/n Todd, shes me and I’m her,” Jason said coming next to you, resting his arm around your shoulder and smirking at Bruce. “We’re gonna kick some major ass together.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Dude, there’s no way I’m changing my helmet color just because you want me to,” You told Jason with a roll of your eyes. He wanted you to change your helmet to a different color because ‘he’s the Red Hood on this universe.’

“But Y/n, you’re supposed to be me so can you do me a solid and just do this for me?” He pleaded.

You raised your eyebrow and gave him a “really?” look. “So if we were in my world you would change your helmet color for me?” You two were just alike so you knew his answer would be the same as yours.

“Yes, I would.”

“No, you wouldn’t you liar.”

“Okay you’re right I wouldn’t,” he finally said as you stood up and walked towards the warehouse skylight window. You guys hadn’t figured out a way to get you back to your world and apparently your family hadn’t found a way to get you back either. You decided since you were here you might as well help and now you and Jason are causing trouble.

Bruce, of course, did not approve of your activities with each other but what does he know?

“Well now that we have that settled, Jason, see you down below!” You laughed turning to him and giving him a wave as you jumped through the window and landing on a man. Jason followed not too long after, shaking his head at you.

The thugs screamed as they seen the two of you. “Two of you? What the fuck, is this possible? Am I seeing things?” One asked as he rubbed his eyes as if he was imagining things.

“Nope, we’re here so Prepare for trouble, and make it double!” You said launching forward and kicking the man in the jaw making him fly back against the wall.

“Are you sure you aren’t supposed to be Dick?” Jason asked with a grunt as he took down another man with a rubber bullet. He couldn’t lie he was smiling under his helmet which quickly became a snarl as a thug hit him in the back.

Jason slammed his head against the cement wall knocking him out. You were blocking hits when someone came behind you and you slammed the two peoples head together. Yours and Jason’s style was exactly alike. Your backs hit each other and you two were fighting back to back.

You pulled out your gun with the rubber bullets and quickly took out two more men while Jason finished the last one. You blew the smoke that was coming from your gun, doing a trick and putting it back in your holster. “I don’t know, you tell me.”

“Okay definitely a Todd,” he said with a chuckle as he put explosives on the crates that held weapons. Some of Black masks men had made a move against Jason and you two had to get him back.

You pressed the back of your mask making it retract from your face. You pulled it up just watched Jason, it was nice not having to do all the work sometimes but you did take out most of the men.

“A little help, Red her?” Jason grunted as he pulled a crate out towards the middle of the room. You just leaned against a crate that you had already dragged out.

You shrugged your shoulders before walking over cockily and bumping him away with your hip. “Watch in learn, bird brain.” You quickly used your strength to pull the crate full of weapons to the middle of the room with a satisfied hum and a wipe of your hands. “You see? I’m way stronger than you.”

“Yeah right,” he said with a scoff as he finally placed the c4 on the containers and grabbed began dragging the thugs out of the warehouse. You personally didn’t care if they lived or died but you did it anyway for the sake of Jason relationship with Bruce just as if this was your own Bruce.

____

Your head laid on a pillow that was behind you. Your chest heaved up and down. Sweat dripped out of every pore. Your heart thumped rapidly against your chest as if it was trying to escape your body while blood drummed in your ears. Electricity buzzed in your veins ready to bolt when necessary.

You had a nightmare.

Well, not just any nightmare, the same recurring one that instilled dread upon you. It went from the night you were killed to digging your way out of your own grave and then being thrown into the Lazarus Pit. No matter how many times it played in your mind it never went away. You were surprised you hadn’t screamed in your sleep and woke Jason up. You had to reassure yourself you were okay.

You closed your eyes and took deep breaths. Ever since you had arrived in this universe the dream kept happening. When they happened you had to keep yourself inside where ever you were staying because your mind would play tricks on you.

You pushed yourself up shakily and flipped on the light. Swirls of green played in your mind as you tried your best to distract yourself by tinkering with some of your equipment. You moved the small nob on the side of your helmet to Bruce’s frequency and then began to clean your pistols and knives. You hated being alone that’s why you and Jason were always out on patrol when you are in your own universes but he was here in the apartment which made you feel better.

You continued scrubbing grime off your weapons until you had none left to do so you went to messing with Jasons. That was until you heard movement from Jason’s room, it sounded as if he was struggling against someone. Even though he was you it was like he was just a twin brother and you were already protective of him.

You quickly rushed into his room, he left the door open, only to see him tossing and turning on his bed. You knew exactly what was happening, he was having a nightmare.

You moved to the side of his bed and began to smooth his hair. He was swearing just as you were but he was talking in his sleep. It sounded like he was having the same dream as you.

“Hey, Jason it’s okay, you aren’t there anymore,” said trying to wake him up. You didn’t want him to go through anything you had. You two were the same which always slipped your mind. “Come on Jason, you don’t need to see that shit.”

You shook him a little more before he woke up with wild eyes. He looked around wildly as if he was looking for an escape route. He had PTSD, of course, he was trying to get out. He looked scared.

You made sure to keep him still so he couldn’t escape. “Jason it’s me y/n, you’re safe in your apartment.” You repeated until he calmed down. His nails dug into your skin as he gasped for air. You waited patiently and then he threw himself into your arms.

His arms tightened around you as he cried into your arms. You never thought you would act like this, it was something new to you. No one was there for you when you had nightmares and you had never been there for anyone having a nightmare. But you sat there and smoothed his hair back with reassuring whispers, something you wished someone would do for you.

“You’re fine Jason, You’re alive, you’re living, You’re here right now this is real,” You said rubbing his hair down as you rocked him back and forth.

“Please don’t go,” He whispered softly. It broke your heart because it was exactly how you felt. You wanted someone to stay but no one ever thought that much about you well except for Roy. It killed you because you knew someday you were going to have to go back to your universe to be alone once again.

You held him closer as if he was your little brother. “Don’t worry about that, Jason, I’m here.” You continued to smooth his hair back before he was brought to his senses.

“I’m sorry about that, Y/n, I-”

“We’re the same person, Jason, you don’t need to explain yourself to me because I already know.” You pulled away from him with a reassuring smile. You knew he would need some time after you had just seen him like that.

“I’ll see you later Jason, I’ll be back okay?” You asked as you walked out of his room. He gave you a nod as he looked away in embarrassment.

You threw on your leather jacket and made your way out of the apartment and to the motorcycle you were lent by Jason and began speeding down to the manor.

___

You burst into the manor and made your way down to the Batcave where you knew Bruce would be. You had a strong urge to stay away from this entire family, it was even on your universe that you disliked coming to the manor. You only came for Alfred or for something really important like now.

You made your way down the cave where Alfred stood behind Bruce as he was looking at a case. You could tell already that this universe Alfred was warming up to you. He gave you a soft smile and a slight nod.

“Bruce I need to talk to you,” You said in the best nice voice you could manage. You wished you didn’t have so much anger pent up inside of you but you couldn’t help it, some part of you would always be mad at him for letting that thing live.

He gave you a grunt in response, “what do you want?” Bruce hadn’t warmed up to you in the slightest but you didn’t care.

“Its about Jason,” You growled back grabbing his attention. He grunted once again telling you to go on and it urked you to no end. It seemed as if he wasn’t interested so you went behind him and grabbed his shoulder tightly. You two would never get along and some part of you knew that.

He looked up at you with a glare but you paid no mind to it. “I need you to be here for Jason when I leave. I know you don’t like me or him but you’re the closest thing we have to a parental figure. He’s alone but he wants to be better for you because he cares.”

You could feel tears well up in your eyes at the words. You didn’t want anyone to suffer like you did but Jason is you so you know what you’re saying is also about you and that hurt. You wanted to just push everything down and not believe it but you had to tell Bruce that Jason needed him.

“How do you know this Y/n? Have you been there for him?”

You threw your hands in the air in anger. “I am him, Bruce! I know how he feels, how he thinks, what he’s been through. He needs you Bruce and I would appreciate it before I left you made at least a little effort to be in his life even if you don’t agree with Jason. Please?” You pleaded.

As much as you didn’t want to tears began to fall down your face. “I know what its like to feel like the black sheep, you are the same as my Bruce and I need you sometimes because you’re my Father. Just as you are Jasons. ”


	3. Chapter 3

You watched as Jason’s and Bruce's relationship improved slowly but surely over the months. They had their fights occasionally but they were making good progress. You could only wish you had that relationship with your Bruce. Never would you have imagined you’d be in this situation as to where you were on another universe and envious of another version of yourself. 

You shook your head and grunted to yourself as you brought a hand down your face as you watched Bruce and Jason. You were leaned against the cave wall waiting for any sort of mission. As much as Bruce trusted his version of Robin slash Jason he didn’t trust you. It hurt but you’d never admit it. 

You pushed yourself off the cave wall and made your way over to Tim who was typing on his little computer. You would have thought he was deep into a case but you saw the game he was playing. You bumped his shoulder with your hip making him hit the wrong key and die. 

“Hey what the hell, Jason!” He exclaimed. Jason was the only one who really did that to him so he expected it to be his brother. He looked up in surprise at your laugh. “Oh, Y/n I thought you were Jason.”

“Well, technically I am,” You said with a small smile on your face. Tim smiled and nodded, agreeing with you as he got back to his game. 

You two were silent as he continued to play until he spoke up. “I’ve been trying to find a way for you to get back to your universe...I bet your version of us misses you.” 

You shook your head and looked down at your hands. “They probably don’t.” You felt Tim’s stare on you after you said that, he was urging you to continue. “They hate me. Who would want someone like me as a sister or child? I’m Gotham's Damned Princess,” You said softly with a shrug of your shoulders. People thought you and Tim didn’t get along but he was usually the person you got along with the most. 

“I don’t think that's true, Y/n. We love Jason and he's exactly like you and from what I can tell we are exactly like your family. Sure sometimes we bump heads with him and we may not agree on what he's done in the past but we love him. Our family of misfits wouldn’t be the same without Jason. No matter what he's our family.” 

Your jaw clenched trying not to get emotional at his words. Sure you were Y/n ‘Motherfucking’ Todd but you still got emotional sometimes. “Maybe, I don’t know, but thank you, Tim,” you softly replied. It wasn’t every day someone said they loved you even if he was talking about the male version of you. 

“Hey, Y/n Come here! You too Timbo,” Jason called out before Tim could reply to you. You raised your eyebrow at Jason before pushing yourself off the chair and making your way over to him. You saw a set of blueprints in front of him but before you could get a good look Bruce quickly picked them up and set them on the ground and put something else on the table. 

You growled lowly at the old man, you could feel the uneasiness radiating off of him. You knew you weren’t welcome on the mission so you just turned and walked the other way. “Jason, I’ll just sit this one out, okay?” You asked as you went back to your spot against the cave wall. 

Jason gave a look at Bruce and then at you as he caught your glare at his dad. “Are you sure? You know we could always use another Todd, this is a huge case,” He said trying to convince you to join them. You shook your head left and right knowing Bruce would never let you. 

You had an uneasy feeling about not being on the mission but you passed it off as you just being angry at Bruce and his stupid feelings. “Nah, I’m good Jason I’m gonna go back to the train station where I somehow world jumped.” 

You could tell by the way Jason was reluctant to let you go that he always had a bad feeling but he just nodded his head. His eyes lingered on you for a moment longer before he turned back to Bruce and began talking to him about what their plan was. 

You waited for a few moments longer unit they were occupied before sneaking upstairs. Before you could even close the cave entrance Alfred's voice rang out from behind you. “Going somewhere, Miss Todd?” Alfred was the second person to warm up to you when you first arrived. 

You rubbed the back of your neck before looking away from him. “I just need some time alone. I want to go see if there is anything I missed at the site where I came from. It…..just feels like I don’t belong here you know?” You asked softly. You loved this family but you missed yours and being here felt wrong, like the air was suffocating you and the gravity was pulling you down into the dirt, to your grave. 

“I understand Miss Todd,” He said with a smile as he walked forward and pulled you into a hug. “I know you haven't been part of the family for that long but I’ll miss you when you depart.” He let go of you with a sad smile and let you walk past. 

“I’ll miss you guys too,” You said as you opened the door and closed it behind you jumping on Jason's spare bike that he borrowed you and heading towards the abandoned train station where you crash landed.   
_____  
When you arrived you slowly got off your bike and let out of breath. You wanted to be in your world so bad, you yearned to go home. You put your hands in your pocket and slowly sauntered through the mud, making your way to the spot you had woken up at. 

You could see pieces of your helmet left around but it was just little specks. You continued to search the area looking for anything that could point you home. 

“Lame,” You muttered to yourself as you came up short of nothing yet again. You took your phone out of your pocket and looked at the time, it was about time they were going to head on their mission. 

Your phone buzzed softly in your hand as a text came through from Jason. It read, “Heading out, see you when we get back.” You quickly typed an okay and sent the text before putting the phone back into your pocket. 

You slowly walked back to the parked motorcycle. You were about to call it quits when you spotted something white sticking up through the dirt not too far from where you crash landed. Slowly you walked over and leaned down, pulling it from the mud. Your heart dropped to your stomach as you saw what it was. 

It was a Joker card. 

Not even a second later an explosion went off somewhere in the Otisburg District shaking the ground underneath you. You watched as the orange illuminated the buildings and sky around what you could only assume was Amusement Mile. Your heart sunk into your chest as you swallowed the lump in your throat, that's where the Joker liked to hide out. 

Tears sprung in your eyes as you remembered the blueprints Bruce took off the table had the Otisburg District mapped out on it along with Amusement Mile circled. You stuffed the stupid card into your pocket and jumped on the motorcycle, reeving the gas and speeding towards the cave. 

You couldn’t fight off the dread the bubbled up in your belly. You knew something was going to go wrong but you pushed it aside for Bruce so he and Jason could bond but now something happened. You wiped the tears away from your eyes as you pushed the bike to go faster, you were on a mission of your own to make sure they were okay. 

You quickly made a sharp turn heading off Gotham's highway and into the batmobile service road. The waterfall parted opening the Batcave entrance for you where you made your way towards the main portion of the cave. 

You quickly threw the motorcycle as you jumped off rushing over to an injured Tim Drake and Bruce Wayne who had Alfred patching them up. Your eyes frantically searched for the other six-foot man but you had no luck. 

“Where is he? Wheres Jason?” You asked quickly. 

Bruce looked the worse, you could tell he was shielding someone when the blast hit and you could only assume it was Tim.

“I don’t know, everything was a blur, we arrived and some people were tied up so Jason and I went to help them but then Jason said he saw something and ran off trying to catch whoever it was he seen. As he left an explosion went off so I shielded the civilians and Bruce shielded me but I had to drag him out but I couldn’t find jason and the coms are broken.” Tim looked afraid, his eyes were wide in panic. 

Your hands shook with panic as a name lowly tumbled out of your mouth. “The Joker.” Your hand fiddled with the card in your pocket before you pulled it out and threw it at Tim. “The Joker was there and he has Jason.”

“That's impossible, Y/n, The Joker is dead! He’s been dead for a while now!” Tim said as he tried to get up and stop you but you shook your head. 

“No, In my universe we were tracking a series of leads, small little clues that pointed to the joker but we didn’t believe it because he died and his body was burned. He's here, my joker is here and he has Jason,” You replied turning your back to the three of them. “He planed this somehow or he followed me here just to do this, it's my fault.” 

You grabbed Jasons spare red hood helmet and put it on, keeping your face exposed and grabbed whatever gadgets you could find, it was a good thing you had your own armor on. 

You walked towards the motorcycle but stopped at the sound of your name. “Y/n, You can’t go alone I’m coming with you,” Bruce said as he struggled to stand up from his position on the metal medical table. You turned back and saw all three of them looking at you with worried eyes. 

“You can barely stand Bruce, this is my mess and I’m going to find Jason no matter what it takes.”

“He’s my son! I can’t just leave him as I’ve done before, I can’t lose him again,” His voice was low and full of sorrow as he tried to shuffle towards you. “I...I can’t let you get hurt either because if your Bruce is like me then he will….he’ll be in so much pain of losing you again.” 

You shook your head and walked towards him and pulled him into a careful hug. “Well, if you ever get the chance to meet him, tell him that even though he sucks most of the time… he showed me a better way.” 

“Miss Todd, please reconsider,” Alfred said as he walked over to help support Bruce up. 

Tim’s voice also spoke up from behind the two of them, “Yeah, Y/n you don’t even know where The Joker is, if it really is him, and if he has Jason or not. You can’t be reckless Y/n, you have a family and they’ll mourn you.”

You shook your head once more and pulled it down to cover your face. “We can’t even figure a way to get to them, Tim. It's me or your Jason and I would much rather it be me if The Joker from my universe is looking for the Red Hood. I know a few places to look, he’s probably somewhere I know a little too well.”

Before anyone could protest you pulled out your guns and put them in the holsters on your thigh and jumped on your motorcycle and made your way towards Amusement Mile to look for any clues and people in need of help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Death, fighting, beating, the Joker, crying, cursing. 

“Where is she? Where is the real Red Hood?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about you psychotic bastard,” Jason spit as he hung from the ceiling by a hook. His legs were tied up and his helmet was removed along with his body armor. Only a light shined upon him and he couldn’t tell who had him but he had an Idea.

“You know you sound exactly like her, Hahaha, it would be a shame if you didn’t get treated like her,” his voice was rough and malicious. “This reminds me of the time I brought her here and beat her to what Batman through was her death but I tortured her for six months and Harley finished. I assume your joker did the same?”

The flashbacks made Jason struggle against the ropes that bound him. A snarl found its way to his face as he tried to free himself, each flashback became more vivid angering him farther and instilling fear into him. 

“You shut your fucking mouth you pasty faced bitch!” Jason couldn’t help it he was starting to panic.

“My my my, you two sound exactly the same, it's almost frightening!” His eyes went wide with sick amusement and his usual laugh followed. He raised his finger to his chin thinking to himself. “What was it I said to her all those years ago? Oh yes, I remember!”

He pulled a black crowbar from behind him, dragging it against the concrete floor and let out a laugh, “what hurts more? A? or B? Forehand? or backhand?” Each question was spaced between a hit with the metal weapon.

_____

You finally arrived at Amusement Mile. Firefighters were trying to control the firey blaze that was spinning out of control while the police tried to get everyone who needed help out of the way of the spreading fire. You could feel the heat through your body armor and helmet. Whatever was in that bomb was highly flammable and possibly spread out onto multiple places.

You maneuvered your way to the back of amusement mile making sure to not be seen by the police because you knew they didn’t have a liking for the red hood. Your helmet acted as an air purifier as the smoke grew denser to the point it was hard to see.

“Anyone in here that needs help?” Your robotic voice rang out through the burning amusement park. You listened closely and head a scream from the room next to you.

You quickly rushed in and saw one of jokers henchman trying to drag a woman into the next room.

“Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” You asked in an angry tone. The man looked at you afraid, the glow of the fire behind you casted a shadow on him and made you look larger than you were.

His eyes widened in fear as he looked upon you. Your aura and environmental factor made you look like Satan. “I asked what you think you’re doing.”

You could see the fear in his eyes but he rushed at you dropping the woman’s arm and trying to hit you. You quickly ducked his arm and kicked him in the knee with a sickening crunch. You uppercut him making him stay on the ground in too much pain.

“Are-Are you Satan?” He asked afraid of you, his voice shook.

“No, but I was born because Satan didn’t pull out,” you growled hitting him one last time in the face knocking him out cold. You didn’t care if he made it out the fiery hell, all you cared about were the victims. Making sure they were safe was your second priority after finding Jason.

You grabbed the woman softly making sure not to scare her. “I’m here to help you, okay? When you leave this room take a left and go straight, keep running no matter what. Use your shirt as a way to cover nose and mouth from the smoke.” She gave you a nod and made her way out of the room in a sprint.

You pulled a vent cover off the wall and pulled yourself up making your way forwards. You made your way to the other side where you kicked the vent cover off the wall and dropped down. The fire was getting increasingly hot as you made your way deeper into where it originally started.

You scanned the area and spotted another joker card untouched by the fire. You made your way forward and scooped it up. You flipped it around, it was covered in red writing.

“You know where to find me, hoodie, be quick or this one might not come back for the second time!”

You smashed the card in your hand. You knuckles turned white before you threw the card into the fire, watching as it slowly burned into nothing. Soon someone is going to come looking for clues, maybe Bruce called in Dick or someone else in the misfit group and they would come looking for you and Jason. The thing is you didn’t want them to come into the mess you made, you have to fix this yourself.

____

“I have to give it to her,” he said with a shrug as he hit Jason in the back of the leg making him grunt. “She’s sure a lot tougher than you. I mean no offense kid but she didn’t make a sound when I hit her with this crowbar, well at least until weeks and weeks after torture.” His smile widened at the memories of him torturing you with the same crowbar that he was now beating Jason with.

Jason bit his lip as another blow connected with his lower set of ribs and then his stomach. He slowly picked his head up and gathered all the blood and saliva that that was at the back of his mouth and spit in the Jokers face. “I remember you used to hit harder than that or is death getting to you?”

Jason chuckled as a snarl found its way to the Jokers face at his word. Blood leaked out of his mouth slowly dripping down his chest as he swayed back and forth by the chains that held him up. He continued to laugh through the pain as a harder hit connected with his ribs making him hear a crack.

“You never did have any manners, its time to teach you some!”

_______

You were running out of time and you knew it.

You had finished clearing Amusement Mile, sweeping almost every square inch of the place. You had gotten everyone out but you were concerned about only one person. You should have noticed the card earlier and Jason wouldn’t be in this mess.

You jumped on your motorcycle once again. This time you knew exactly where to go. The night was falling on Gotham and with every second that passed, you knew Jason was getting closer to death. You knew what the Joker wanted, he wanted you to come and face him and finish what you started.

The air whipped around you wrapping around your body as you swarved through traffic at maximum speed. You needed to get to Arkham Asylum as fast as you could before it was too late and that's exactly what you were doing.

You made your way from Amusement mile to The Narrow. Everything was moving in a blur as you used the bridge to cross the north channel of the river where you entered Arkham island that held the historical mansion that they now call Arkham Asylum.

You knew the place by heart so you knew exactly how to get in and out without being detected. You see a hole underneath the gate at the back of the asylum and slowly crawling under being cautious of any guards. You doubt there would be any on this abandoned side.

Your heart dropped to your stomach in panic as you seen a flashlight coming from around the corner. Another one of the Jokers thugs. You could hear him talking to someone else. You waited until he was turned around before you crept closer.

You picked up a piece of broken wood and thew it against the wall. “What the hell was that?...I’ll go check it out.” He slowly walked towards the noise and you could finally get a good look at him. He was holding an assault rifle but he was no match for you.

He picked up the stick and chuckled to himself.“It was nothing!” He called back and begging to walk back to the other man. You quickly snuck up behind him and wrapped your arms around him. One arm was wrapped around his neck while the other covered his mouth as he tried to scream. You waited a moment longer before he was knocked out and then sat him on the ground slowly not to make any noise.

You snuck around the corner of the building and came face to face with three men who were standing guard outside the entrance. You thew your hand out quickly and knocked one guy out before roundhouse kicking the other man into the brick wall. The last man was fumbling with a gun when you marched forwards snatched it from his and then pistol-whipped him.

“Wow, so much for making this shit hard,” You said as you stomped the second man's head knocking him out.

You threw the door open stepping into the damp and dark hallway. Your combat boots echoed through the hallways with each step you took. You switched on your night vision made your way forward to the sound of grunts.

As you turned corners you could feel the panic set into your bones. Flashbacks flew into your mind quickly, you leaned against the wall as your breathing sped up and you began to shake. You knew he would take Jason here, the exact place you were tortured for months, where you were brainwashed.

You pushed yourself off the wall and swallowed down the panic. You squared your shoulders and continued to wall towards the sickening laughter that haunted you when you slept. You slowly crept through the door and what you saw made you sick to your stomach.

Jason was hanging there like a piece of meat like you did when he tortured you. He went through the same thing as you, this was the second time he was strung up like that. His body was bloodied and bruised. You could tell by the way his body looked he had broken bones.

His eyes landed on you instantly as you entered. You slowly made your way around the containers and stood behind him ready to hit him when Jason started laughing. You though the joker had got to him again but he just spit out some blood at the Joker.

“What are you laughing at bird brain?” The Joker asked angrily, he thought he was breaking Jason.

Jasons smile widened and he tilted his head towards you. “Oh, nothing, just the person standing behind you.” That sentence made the joker spin quickly on his heels as he looked at you wide-eyed. He went to hit you but you were quicker.

You punched him in the face and grabbed the crowbar throwing it across the room. His laugh rang out loudly as he wiped the blood off his mouth. “Two robins for the price of one! HAHAHA.” He continued to laugh hysterically throwing his head back and grinning widely.

You rushed to Jason and picked him up taking him off the hook that held him up making him fall to the ground. Blood covered your hands as you sat him on the ground and made your way back to the joker who was still laughing. You grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

“What's so funny?!” You snarled punching him in the face repeatedly until he was choking on blood. “Do you like it when I hit you?!” you grabbed the crowbar and smashed it into his face. He hurt your friends, your family, good people, he hurt Jason, and he hurt you. Tears blurred your vision as you continued to hit him, you weren’t paying attention as you continued to beat him with all the rage you had pent up.

When he looked close to death you let him go and turned back to Jason with a heaving chest. You walked towards him and took the chains off him and put his arm across your shoulder leading him out of the building.

“What are you doing?” Jason asked his voice shaky and muffled with the blood that was gathering in his mouth. He wheezed with broken ribs. The hits from the crowbar had done too much damage to him and you needed him out for your final plan.

You gave him a sorrowful look, “I’m doing what I couldn’t do for the younger us. I’m saving you.” you grunted as you pulled him out of Arkham Asylum and laid him closest to the gate. You pushed the S.O.S signal on your helmet and took it off and sat it on him before taking off your leather jacket and resting it on him.

You watched as he coughed up blood. You wanted justice for Jason, for everyone the joker had hurt. “Someone should be here soon to get you, Jason. I have some business to get to but I want you to know It was fun here while it lasted.”

“You’re staying here with me, someone else can handle him,” Jason said as he tried to stand up but you just pushed him down. You could see the panic in his eyes, he didn't want to lose someone else he cared about.

You pulled the guns out of your holster and handed them to him. “Here, use these if you need them.” You turned and walked away from him, casting him one last sad look. “I’m sorry, Jason.” You threw the domino mask off of your face as you made your way back into the building to see the Joker standing there with a wicked grin on his face.

“I knew you’d be back, very predictable of you, what would the old bat say about you?” He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that sent shivers up your spine.

You moved into a fighting stance and cocked your head. “He’d say, Y/n don’t do it but I’d say don’t tell me what the fuck to do.” With that, you launched forwards and dodged his fist that flew at your face.

“Ooooh, it almost feels like this is personal or something, all this for little old me huh?”

You growled in anger, “Its personal, very personal.”

His laugh echoed through the room as you laned a kick to his stomach and then hits to his already bloodied face. This is where it was going to end, you were going to kill the sick bastard once and for all. You roundhouse kicked him causing him to hit the wall with a crunch.

You went to hit him again but he dodged you making your hand fly into the wall. You could feel the broken bones in your hand but what did that matter? You were gonna end this. He sprung up and punched you in the ribs making you grunt in pain.

“You got good at fighting, too bad batsy isn’t here to save you. Just like he wasn’t the first time because he replaced you!” he kicked you in your stomach and brought his fist down against your skull leaving you dazed.

Your mind went the wheelchair you were strapped down to begging for Bruce, begging your death.

"Not again. Please don't do it again."

"JUST DO IT FOR GOD'S SAKES! DO IT!"

 

"Batman will come. I know it. He'll come for me."

Your vision blurred as your flashback ended, anger coursed through your veins like fire. “I don’t need him! I’m just as good,” You snarled as you caught his hand and uppercut him making him spit out a few teeth. Blood trickled down your hand as your hand busted open at the impact. Tears burned your eyes as you got up. “I’m even better!”

“Ah ah ah, Not this time bird brain, lookie lookie,” He said laughing as he pulled an electronic detonator out of his pocket. “I wanted you to come so I could kill you. This entire wing is covered in bombs. It was a mistake to let you live now its time for us to die, together.”

You rushed forward as quick as you could but his white finger already pressed the button. You tackled him to the ground as the slow ticking of the bombs in the walls began to tick down to your final moments.

A snarl rested on your face as you slammed his face into the ground and grabbed the discarded crowbar and smashing it against his head and breaking his skull. “If I’m going out, you’re going out first!” you yelled taking the end and plunging it into his throat making him choke on blood. A distorted laugh came out of his mouth as he took his final breath.

Your chest heaved as you rested your back against the wall and closed your eyes as the final tick sounded and fire consumed your body.

_____

Jason sat there as he waited for someone to arrive and help you. He could hear fighting and as much as he wanted to help he couldn’t stand on his own. He tapped his fingers frantically as he tried to repress flashbacks of what happened in that very spot he just was in.

He looked up at the sound of the bat-wing. He watched as it hovered above him and out jumped a worried Dick Grayson in his Nightwing outfit and disheveled Bruce Wayne as Batman. Dick rushed over to him and wrapped his arm around his brother and heaved him up. Jason watched as Bruce walked past him looking for something.

“Where is she? Where the real Red Hood?” he asked frantically. Jason didn’t understand why he was referring to him as not the real on until it dawned upon him. This was Batman from your universe.

“She's in there with the joker,” He said weakly leaning on to Dick. He could see the way Bruce tensed and looked at him with wide afraid eyes.

Bruce turned his back to the two brothers and made his way towards the Asylum when a loud explosion went off shaking the ground beneath them, Jason and Dick almost tumbled over, their ears ringing at the sound of the explosion.

“No,” Jason and Bruce said in sync.

He watched helplessly as Bruce fell to his knees. A broken yell fell from his lips as he watched the embers of the fire flicker over them. Tears gathered in Jason's eyes, he knew he lost you to the joker. He had just lost another person he cared about.

Bruce got up to his feet and rushed over to the crumbling building. DIck tried to pull Jason away and to the jet but all Jason could do was stare numbly at the scene in front of him. Bruce was sifting through the debris screaming your name.

He watched as this version of his dad sobbed when he found your burned body. He watched as he pulled you from the ash and cried over your as he searched for any sign of life. He couldn’t believe how much pain Bruce was feeling as he carried you out of the fire, his daughter was dead in his arms. He had lost his child again.

“Bruce cares about me,” He thought to himself as he let Dick drag him to the bat-wing.

He watched as Bruce cradled his dead daughter.

___

It poured as everyone stood outside the manor. It was like everyone knew it was time to lay you down to rest again, for the second time. Your Bruce had brought you back to your universe. He had figured out a way to locate you but it was too late when he arrived. He should have been quicker in finding you and that bastard clown.

Jason came along with him to lay you to rest. You saved his life, you understood him because you were him and if felt as if a piece of him died when that explosion went off. The whole family tagged along, there was two of everyone, except for Jason there was only one the other was laid in a coffin.

The rain poured down upon them as if the heavens were mourning your loss.

“Miss Todd was an outstanding young lady, full of the will to help people. She would stop at nothing to help someone in need. I remember the day she was brought to the manor. She was Fearless, arrogant, brash and gifted. She carried a lot on her shoulders be she was a good kid and she still is,” Alfred sobbed as he rested a flower upon the coffin that held your lifeless body. He couldn’t stand the thoughts that he lost you again.

Dick moved towards your grave next, he placed a kiss on the area where your forehead was. “Little wing was a lot of things but she is a hero to a lot of people including me. She looked up to me but I looked up to her. I wish I could have been as heroic as her because damn was she irresponsibly heroic, Rest easy, little wing.” His voice was low with sorrow as he tried to talk without sobbing.

The rain pelted down on them as more people began to speak about you. Tim was the next to speak. He rubbed his neck nervously. “I wanted to be just like you, Y/n. You’re the person I get along with and I could come to you for about everything and I’m going to miss you now that you’re gone….I wish I could have been there to help you because you deserved so much more than what you were given.”

He turned away quickly so his family couldn’t see that him trying to stop his tears. He didn’t want you to die, none of them did. They all wished they could have helped you even Damian.

His voice was low as he tried not to let his family hear what he was saying, he wanted it to be between the two of you like the secrets you shared every once and awhile. “Todd, I know we fight often but you are a great warrior and I’m sad to see you go. I-I know he's going to be a mess without you even if you don’t believe it but I’ll do my best to take care of him and your belongings.”

Jason was next. He didn’t know what to say, he was hurting. You died saving him, he wished you didn’t because your family missed you so much everyone was broken about your death. His voice was quiet as he sat your guns on your casket, “I know you care about these so here they are. You were stupid to come to get me without help but what can I say? I would have done the same. Rest in peace because its what you deserve.”

Each speech was heartfelt and full of sorrow. They were in denial at your death, you couldn’t have just disappeared like that, not a todd. You were strong, bold, fearless and compassionate. No matter what people said about you it was always proved wrong because you made your own because you were your own person.

Slowly everyone shuffled away from your casket and into the house. Half of them to go back to their universe and the other half so they could go to their rooms to cry and try to find some way to bring you back. The only person that didn’t leave was Bruce.

He stood there in the rain not caring how wet or how cold he got. He couldn’t believe he was burying you for a second time, it wasn’t supposed to happen. You were supposed to be alive mending your relationship with him and trolling your brothers.

His eyes were puffy and red from crying the entire night and morning. You were supposed to grow old and live past his death but the joker took you away once again. He couldn’t help but blame himself once again.

His salty tears mixed with the rain as he stood there for what felt like years. He wanted to find a way to bring you back because you deserved so much better than what happens to you. His hands stayed in his pockets as he slowly made his way towards you casket that was next to his parent's graves.

“I know how much you thought I didn’t love you, Y/n...the truth is I love you so much I just don’t know how to express it or form it into words. You are my daughter and I’ve failed you again and I’m so sorry for it. You would probably say something like ‘suck it up Bruce it's not a big deal’ but it is,” He took a deep breath as he continued, sobs were pushing their way up out of his throat.

“How am I supposed to tell Roy or the people you care about? How am I going to tell them I let you die again? You always thought I regretted taking you in but I don’t and never did, I regret letting you get killed Y/n. Maybe someday I can tell you that...I should have told you that a long time ago.”

He fell to his knees in front of your grave. He rested his forehead on your casket and sobbed into it. “I’m so sorry, Y/n. I failed you again.”

He stood up and pressed the button that slowly lowered your casket down to your grave. The gravestone was small with the words “Here lies Y/n Todd” engraved across it. He knew she wouldn’t have wanted anything big because she was just that type of person.

He closed his eyes in pain as he turned around. It hurt that he was putting you to rest once again. It killed him to know he couldn’t save his child from death because you deserved so much more than what he did for you.

Y/n Todd was never something Bruce regretted. His greatest failure wasn’t Y/n, No, his greatest failure was letting her die. His greatest failure was not protecting her like he was supposed to because he was Batman but most importantly because he is her father.


End file.
